


Interlude: The Day

by annalore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalore/pseuds/annalore
Summary: This is the day.





	Interlude: The Day

This is the day. This, of all days. It was no different than most when he woke up, no different when he made breakfast and ate alone. No different when he worked on his motorcycle and watched the hours drift by.

This is the day. His hands sweat, and he wonders if he’s ever been nervous before. It was no different when he visited Lily and the baby while James was still at work. Brought over a present, made his excuses — Remus’s that night. Lily’s understanding eyes — It was slightly different. Different than James, who doesn’t get it.

He feels slightly ill. This is the day. Tonight, the night. It was barely different, sharing dinner, sitting in front of the fire, talking of old times and their new lives. Going to bed together.

It’s not dramatic, as he always expected. It doesn’t make the whole world seem different. Only he feels different, as he lies in Remus’s bed and waits for Remus to come back from the bathroom. This is the day. This is the night, the hour, the moment. This is love.


End file.
